Existing devices and methods to charge electronic devices are typically bulky, of relatively slow speed or bandwidth, and incompatible with standard protocols or hardware interfaces. Therefore, there is a need for a relatively high speed, high bandwidth device and method of use that is compatible with existing USB, micro USB, mini USB standards and hardware interfaces. This disclosure solves those needs.
By way of providing additional background, context, and to further satisfy the written description requirements of 35 U.S.C. § 112, the following references are incorporated by reference in their entireties: U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2013/0314028 to Tseng and 2014/0132201 to Tsang.